Do i love him?
by Sinacross8
Summary: This is a collab with KingdomHeartless8 and it is beautiful. its about Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker falling in love with each other despite their hatred for each other. Allen's point of view is by Kindomheartless8 and all the Kanda point of views are by me I hope you guys enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Kanda's P.O.V.

I smirked. It was lunch time though a couple seconds ago a boy pulled me to the side. He said he wanted to "talk". People really piss me off. The boy was a transfer so I didn't know much about him and it would also explain why he decided to pick a fight with me. Cracking my knuckles I glowered down at the boy who was much smaller than me. He stared back at me frowning.

"You think you can get away with bossing my friends around?" He yelled.

I have no clue what he was talking about. It's true I pissed off a lot of the students at Black Order Academy but I hardly remember any of it.

"Che!" was my simple reply. I felt no need to waste words on this fuck. I saw him clench his fists and look at me with pure hatred.

"I just want to eat, you ass…" I attempted to leave when he lunged at me. I stepped to the side avoiding his attack… only to turn and see a white haired loser holding his face. Looked like it hurt. Looks like I'm going to catch a lot of hell for this…


	2. Chapter 2

Allen's P.O.V

Finally algebra was over, I thought wearily as I got up. It was time for lunch and as usual, I was starving. As I walked out of my classroom something hard connected with my cheek. Wincing at the sudden rush of pain to my face, my hand found itself holding the injured cheek.

I looked up to see a wide-eyed Kanda, and a smaller student that I didn't know. I knew he was new, but I didn't know anything about him.

"I-I'm sorry" The new student said with obvious fear and worry.

"It's okay, you have a good punch." I said trying to smile. "My name is Allen Walker, by the way." "My name is Tohma…" He said, his voice shaking slightly. He then ran off as if his life depended on it.

I looked up to see Kanda glaring at me with a disgusted look on his face. "What Kanda?" I asked with annoyance. My hand fell to my side and it became obvious that Kanda was in a bad mood. AGAIN. Now was not the time to pick a fight, I sighed and began to walk passed the always annoyed Kanda.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda's P.O.V

The name rang in my head. Tohma. So that was the lower name. Trying to shake off the obvious shock on my face I glared at the Moyashi. I have all but two classes with the sprout and since day one I knew I hated him. We were too different to get along anyways. Him with his damn "goody-two-shoes" act!

Damn he pisses me off.

"What BaKanda?" He said in an annoyed voice. I pressed my lips together frowning. He knows I'm thinking of him. No… There is no way the Short Stack could read my mind.

Though today I wasn't in a very good mood. Normally I would take the Sprouts calls… BaKanda! BaKanda! Fuck you! Damn brat!

"Che! Go eat your lunch you fuck-face…"

With that I stormed back into the cafeteria where Lavi waited for me.

"Oi! Yuu-Chan!" He yelled as i saw, the little bitch, Allen sit down beside him. "Come sit with me and Allen!" I frowned as he said the Moyashi's name. Great I got to sit with this idiot…

Getting my soba I sat down with a nice "Che." Escaping me. I can tell that this lunch will be a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen's P.O.V

I wasn't going to let Kanda ruin lunch for me, no way in hell! As is got my tray and sat down next to a very excited Lavi. Kanda had come into the lunch room directly after me, and I was hoping that Lavi hadn't seen him. Almost directly after that thought Lavi bolted up with a happy "YUU-CHAN!" escaping his lips.

"Great" I mumbled with annoyance as Kanda sat down and got settled with his lunch. I shifted with annoyance; I guess Lavi noticed the tension because he began talking to us at a million miles an hour, as usual.

Not really paying attention, I frowned and began to eat. Not sparing a glance at that annoying BaKanda. Lavi's worried looked is what pulled me out of my sulking. "What?" I asked confused.

"I asked what's wrong with you." Lavi repeated, studying me closely. I automatically looked up at Kanda and asked with annoyance "What happened in the hallway earlier? With Tohma." Kanda gave me a glare that death himself would fear, but I wasn't in the mood for these games.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda's P.O.V

Lavi was babbling like a motor boat and I wasn't in the mood for it. I don't know how many times I stopped myself from yelling 'Shut up god damn it!' but I restrained myself. The red head was an annoying accomplice though very reliable. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall dark figure loom its way over to the table.

Tyki Mikk smirked slyly as he wrapped his arms around the pleased looking Usagi beside me who had just given up with what was asking what was up with Moyashi.

"What happened with you and Tohma?" The idiotic sprout interjected into the silence. He was looking at me. I didn't want to bring this conversation up with Lavi around let alone Tyki Mikk. So I shot a small glare at the brat hoping he'd shut up.

"Wow what a warm lunch session!" Tyki said voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come on Lovely, let's go." The usually babbling rabbit fell silent as he followed Tyki out of the lunch room, leaving me and Moyashi alone at the table.

"What the fuck is your problem sprout?!"

I hissed as soon as they left. This little idiot is going so gonna catch hell!


	6. Chapter 6

Allen's P.O.V

Kanda had avoided my question with his infamous death glare that he always gave. Sometime during my inner-mind ranting Tyki Mikk had come and stolen Lavi away. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my now empty plate. As Kanda's cold words cut into me I looked up at him.

"What do you mean what's my problem? At least I don't start fights with lower classmen." I said as calmly and as harshly as I could. If Kanda wanted a fight, now was the time for it, he's such an ass! And that was just the tip of the ice-berg with his poor qualities! Did he even **HAVE** any good qualities about him?

I could see a storm brewing behind his eyes, but hell with it! I'm sick of him and his shitty attitude. "BaKanda, you know you really are an asshole! You walk around here like your better than everyone else and I for one am tired of it. You always have a nasty attitude, why don't you try smiling for once you stuck-up, arrogant, Jack-ass!" I hurled the last words at him, putting a lot of force into them.

Kanda was now trembling, with what I'm pretty sure, was anger. I guess now it was too late to say just kidding and run…


End file.
